Runaways
by Xenysia
Summary: A story I wrote when I was eleven and the first story I published on . I keep it on my account as a fond memory. Feel free to take a look but don't flame for any errors etc. I was much younger and less experienced than I am now when I wrote this.


Unnoticed in the dark nighttime streets of Rakii, a cougar stalks through the shadows. Following closely is a boy. "Sakari wait! It's too dangerous. Let's just find an alley to sleep in" the boy pleaded. "No Liam." The young cougar said sternly. "Today we slip past the magesterium guards. I have had enough of sleeping in alleys and eating bones and rats whilst you starve." The boy ran to keep up with her increasing pace. "But Sakari-""No and that's final. Living in alleys is not a life for an eight year old boy and his daemon. I have a few years of switching between forms left in me. We escape whilst I still can. Plus all that practicing of putting distance between each other will have gone to waste if we don't escape someday. We can almost do a quarter of a mile. We need that distance for this plan to work."

The pair rounded a corner and carried on at a medium sort of pace. Liam stopped arguing, knowing that his attempts to stop his daemon where futile. If he went on arguing for to long she would fly up as high as she could in a bird form and wait until the pain became too much for him before flying down as quickly as possible. She never meant this in a mean way because it hurt her too. She was only ever trying to teach him a lesson. And if he didn't listen he learnt the hard way. If she never did this he would be dead by now, and so would Sakari. He shuddered at the thought. At that moment Sakari changed to a fly. "Stay here." And she flew over the wall they had been walking beside and disappeared.

The wall they had been walking along was the outer wall of Rakii, The main city of Mitvagh. Now Sakari was outside of the walls she was free of the magesterium's hold on Rakii.

They had taken over the peaceful city and forced it to make war weapons and dig for precious gems and metals, only for every ounce of their makings to be taken from them and not paying them a penny in the meantime. It was now a horrible place to live. You couldn't leave without the magesterium guards making sure that you had permission from the head of the magesterium. Liam started to feel the uncomfortable feeling that started when Sakari got about a sixth of a mile away. He knew what Sakari's plan was. Right now she was flying up into the control tower to send out a fake message from the head of the magesterium for all of the guards to disband for a break. The guards always had breaks. Because no one ever tried to escape from Rakii. They all knew it was pointless. They didn't know that the guards had breaks, so they tried to escape when they were on guard. Only Liam and Sakari knew that they had breaks by watching them for a long time and seeing that they left for quick breaks every day at a certain time. By now the time was right and by the tugging getting harder Sakari was in the tower and sending the message. Now the tugging was getting gentler. Sakari appeared over the wall and turned into a blackbird, settling on Liam's shoulder she whispered in his ear. "Get ready. I've sent it."

Liam watched in joy as the guards left their posts by the gate and in the towers. The pair watched them leave. He nearly whooped with joy. As the last guard left its station, both Liam and Sakari (now in cat form) flitted out into the moonlight and out of the massive gates. They ran and ran like their life depended on it, which they did. The lights of Rakii where soon behind them. When what seemed like hours passed and the pair began to slow, Sakari spoke her mind. "We should rest now. We are both tired and we are far from capture or harm. They wont know we are gone if they didn't see us leave."

Liam stopped without arguing. He was exhausted. And so was his daemon. They both flopped down behind a bush just to the side of the main road leading into Rakii and to sleep.

Once one awoke they were both awake. One could not sleep on whilst the other dreams on, after all, dreams are conjured by the soul. So when Sakari awoke, so did Liam. "What? Where are we?" Liam mumbled as he cleared the dregs of sleep from his mind. "Oh…" he muttered as he remembered where he was, 3 miles from the main gates of Rakii city. "Do not fear, we are safe, but it would be good if we can put more distance between us and Rakii." Said Sakari as she morphed to her tiny golden wren form. "Stay here." She took a few hops to the edge of the bush. She peered around the edge of the bush and then after seeing that the coast was clear flitted into the sky. She scouted the surrounding skies around the bush carefully before returning with a kladofal bird clamped in her now cougar jaws.

"Eat your breakfast." She said dropping the bird in front of Liam. He blinked down at the bloody feathery mess of a dead bird. It was then engulfed in the white hot flames of a dragon. (In this case Sakari the silver dragon.) When the flames receded the birds carcass was now feather and bloodless, crispy and appetizing. Sakari reverted back to her cougar form. "Now how is it your lordship?" Sakari purred sarcastically. She watched Liam eat, and then ate the bits that he didn't as well as an unfortunate scarpermouse hiding in the shrubbery. "And now we can set off, I have found us the perfect destination." She said. After checking the coast was clear she stepped out onto the dusty road. It was safe to walk along here. No one ever came on this road. The merchants and shop owners came and went on the back road.

"I saw a small town whilst I was scouting." She said. "It is far enough away to be safe, but if we hurry we can get there by midday, that is if we travel continually.""And how will we do that?" Liam asked curiously. "You underestimate me Liam." She sighed. Then a shining ebony black mare stood on the road in front of him. It nickered softly. Then it crouched on the dusty cobbled road to let Liam climb on. He buried his hands deep in her coal black mane. After checking that he was safely on, the mare jolted forward into a swift canter. Her hoof steps were muffled by the layer of dust on the cobbles. She paced herself well, as well as not tiring herself; she soon added a mile or so between them and Rakii.

"Only a mile more." She said to her subdued rider. He nodded then added. "This is amazing! You should settle like this!" she neighed in joyful laughter. "You think this is good! Well here comes stupendous!" with a lurch they barreled into a full on flying sprint."Wahoo!" Liam yelled in joy as he clung to her mane. Liam grinned in happiness. Was this was what it felt like to live?


End file.
